Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displaying technology is a technology that uses reversible discoloration generated by organic functional materials when the organic functional materials are driven by currents to achieve displaying. OLED displays have the advantages of ultra-light, ultra-thin, high brightness, large viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, fast response, high definition, seismic resistance, bendability, low cost, simple processes, low raw materials consumption, high luminous efficiency, wide temperature range, and the like, and has been considered to be the most promising new generation of display technology.
OLED flexible displays currently known can achieve neither spherical bending, nor stretching. Therefore, the OLED flexible displays cannot be applied to the applications that requires stretching deformation or spherical bending deformation